Characters of Note
The world of TFS’s D&D adventures is full to the brim with interesting and strange characters. While many have long involved stories, others only encounter our heroes for brief periods, be it to provide them with help or services, jump start their quest, or rearrange their body parts. While their full stories my never be told, they can still be noted. __TOC__ Chapter One Havok The captain of the ferry, the Voltun, which was used to first bring the group to Jahal Cove. On that same trip, he was transporting a goliath cadaver. In chapter two, Wake challenged him to a game of chance in order to gain Grammy as the Yeldin’s cook. Havok eagerly threw the match of Rock, Paper, Scissors against Wake in order to rid himself of the sea hag. The Gimmi Brothers Gimmie and Gimmick are halfling brothers that run a shop in Jahal Cove. Although they are skilled craftsmen, their products can occasionally be unreliable. During the Wonders' stay in Jahal Cove, the brothers provided them with weapon upgrades, a portable piano, various pieces of clothing, and several gifts. Dire Macaws A group of extremely large and aggressive birds the group encountered on their way to Piranha Bog. The Manmaw A massive slime that only appears every few years. It gained its fame by being big enough to devour a man. Onslow Green has been trying to hunt it down for years. After being infected by Viktor’s experiments, it took on a red coloration and became even deadlier. Chompy A large coconut crab found on the beach after abyssal monsters started attacking the sea. He was taken in by a goblin worker for the Fine Day Boardwalk's pet shop and put on sale for 5000 gold. While waiting for a buyer, Chompy was used as a breeding crab. Arundhati A djinn-born summoned to this realm about a decade ago by Ave Lo Eshtali. After her abilities were recognized, she stayed to serve in the navy under Ave Lo. Troy Hultch Although he appears to be a hulking paladin of Ludarius, he is actually three imps stacked within an animated suit of armor: Troy, Hul, and Tch. They serve as Arundhati’s familiar but can be quite mischievous when left to their own devices. Slurag A large velociraptor that serves as Yawrugrik’s mount. He has plumage going from the crown of his head down his back and sharpened claws and talons that are fitted with metal. Yeldin Once a man, Yeldin was turned into a mimic ship by mind flayer experimentation and is now the Natural Wonders’ primary vessel. He can ingest various materials and incorporate them into his body, including other ships. Chapter Two Gavriil Bezumets A short, gray tabaxi under the employ of the pirate lord Lot Nyeth. He heads Lot’s research and development teams and ensures any technological devices appear to be magical artifacts. Mysterious Vampiric Lady The Wonders encountered a bloodthirsty woman dressed in white while search the Mantaruva. She could turn invisible and move swiftly, even managing to take a serious bite out of Ezra before being put down. Turned Ludarius Paladin Once a proud servant of Ludarius, his faith grew weary, and he wished to defect to Usha. The Wonders found him within the Mantaruva. He wore broken plate armor and wielded a massive cross. Due to some quick thinking of Ezra and some bad luck, the vampirized paladin found himself plunged into the ocean. Trivia: He was nicknamed "Johnny Dark Souls" for his similarity to a Dark Souls character. Carble A simple-minded gargoyle built with the purpose of fighting the wendigo that cursed Vennin Island. His loud sonic screech can cause any fey creature to suffer immense pain. However, overusing this attack can cause his throat to fall apart. Raniero Confictura A black and white tabaxi that dresses in fine, red clothing. He works for the College of Whispers. Edward Caster A wealthy aasimar lawyer from Eburkal seeking to gain the favor of the Kal royal family. To do so, he arranged to purchase the Collective One’s heart from the Fine Day Boardwalk Company as a gift for the Kal’s new king. After making a bet with Wake, he won a favor from the Natural Wonders and a charter on the Yeldin. Isaac Thorne A human alumnus of the School of the Wandering Script. He appeared very familiar to Eloy, but Eloy was unable to place how. His knowledge of the College of Whispers and ability to speak thieves’ cant implies he is more than just a bard. Trivia: Thorne was contributed by TFS moderator IzzHaus. Lieutenant Gore A hulking, humanoid man and chief officer of Bulkard's navy base. He has bronzed, weathered skin and a natural musk of smoke. While he stands at six foot two, in his presence, he feels taller. Despite his hulking appearance, he speaks in a very friendly and lenient manner. He is rarely without a massive, toothy grin on his face. His true form is that of a Ancient Brass Dragon. Legitimate Larri An exuberant air genasi that runs the Spiral Lamp, a magic shop in Bulkard. His boisterous personality and flair for the theatrics make him quite the showman, and he is always thrilled to meet potential customers. Trivia: Legitimate Larri was contributed by TFS moderator Jakato. Barabus Bonebite A red-headed macaw kenku that was once a hero of the Onrush. He has since been disgraced and is now under the employ of Edward Caster. At over eight feet tall, Barabus is an imposing figure when adorned in plate mail and wielding his tower shield and warhammer. Specials/One Shots Ricardo Ratone A character that appears in "The Ballad of Billy Punchyface" special episode. A rat-man that has become a werekangaroo, Ricky is Billy's cousin and often tries to find less confrontational solutions to the situations they end up in. Miguel Ratone A character that appears in "The Ballad of Billy Punchyface" special episode. A follower of Deimos and cousin to Billy, he leans more towards the arcane arts, which is a source of conflict between him and Billy. Johnny Smiles A character that appears in "The Ballad of Billy Punchyface" special episode. John Smiledon, who goes by the name Johnny Smiles, is a shark merman and owner of the Grassy Gnoll, a local restaurant and butcher shop, with connections to the mob. He apparently made a deal with Billy's father and obtained the deed to the Punchyface dojo. Chompski A character that appears in "The Ballad of Billy Punchyface" special episode. Chompski is an elderly gnome and the local artificer. He was hired by Johnny Smiles to make an enchanted barrel but never received payment. Chompski encountered Billy and company when they were sent to retrieve the barrel under false pretenses and assisted them after hearing their plight. Cassius A character that appears in "The Ballad of Billy Punchyface" special episode. Cassius is a clay golem made by Chompski. The smallest of the gnome's golems, he has a childlike personality and was thrilled by the prospect of learning how to punch things from Billy. Templeton White A character that appears in "The Ballad of Billy Punchyface" special episode. Another follower of Deimos, this rat-man served as Miguel's contact with the order of Deimos. Templeton holds a grudge against Johnny Smiles because part of his ear was bitten off by the merman, and he agreed to help Billy and company when asked. Don Tigre A character that appears in "The Ballad of Billy Punchyface" special episode. Head of the local mob, Don Tigre is an honorable drow, and, after learning of the dispute over the Punchyface dojo, he gave his blessing for Billy and company to confront Johnny Smiles. Bruno A character that appears in "The Ballad of Billy Punchyface" special episode. An ogre Johnny Smiles brought to help take the Punchyface dojo by force. Bruno is surprisingly short for an ogre because he cut off his own legs below the knee. After Johnny Smiles was knocked out by Billy, Bruno declared himself Johnny's successor and challenged the rat-man to a boxing match to decide the fate of the dojo. Category:Characters